VENGEANCE MINE
by JOVANKA
Summary: Sequal to Kissing Stella Bonasera, Joseph Bonasera is back and up to no good as usual then there is Brigham Sinclair to consider.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance Mine**

**Legal Stuff: - Unfortunately Stella, Mac etc are not mine but have been temporarily appropriated from TPTB who own CSI NY (if they where believe me Smacked would be happily married and on baby number 3 at least by now!) **

**A/N:**A direct sequel to 'Kissing Stella Bonasera' (although reading the first story will help it's not mandatory) Joseph Bonasera is back and up to no good as usual so in best panto fashion altogether now "He's behind you!"

The tantalizing aroma of eggs and bacon wafted into the bedroom causing the slumbering man to wake stretching out he found the left side of his bed unexpectedly empty which usually would fill him with dismay. Today though a smile found its way onto his lips anyway; he could hear Stella singing to herself in Greek a low sweet traditional love song she was near by and happy so he was blissfully happy too. In the past month since they had finally consummated their relationship they had made love every day since and Mac had become accustomed to waking to find Stella tucked safely in his arms each morning; there had been such a dull ache in his heart on the only occasion they had decided to spend a night apart that he'd ended up on her doorstop at three in the AM unable to settle without feeling her warm body close to his. It had turned out that she was just as miserable being without him so they had given up trying to stay apart completely and spent their nights alternating between apartments. Truth was he couldn't get enough of Stella each day they spent together he wanted her more, wanted to be with her to have her by his side sharing his life and those feelings grew stronger each day that passed..

Slipping out of bed Mac padded out of his bedroom and down the hallway to his kitchen where he found her back to him busily preparing breakfast for them both. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her for a moment she was wearing his old navy blue bath robe her hair all mussed from the previous evening's somewhat strenuous activities but as far as Mac was concerned she was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen a perfect work of art. Silently tiptoeing up behind her Mac snuck his arms around her waste and gently nuzzled her neck "Good morning gorgeous" He greeted Stella cheerfully

"Hey no fair …." She pouted turning to face him "You've spoiled my birthday surprise" She berated.

"Believe me Stella I have the only thing I want for my birthday right here in my arms" He assured her leaning in to kiss away her chagrin.

"Is that so?" She mumbled her lips duelling with his for supremacy forever sealing their kiss "In that case you're forgiven."

They ate breakfast happily together side by side funny Mac mused he couldn't remember the last time his kitchen had seen so much laughter but Stella's presence seemed to fill the whole place with pure joy. They discussed everything and anything from last night's TV to the annual Lab picnic in a month's time "So do you ….. I mean would you be my date? A real date not just friends….." Mac asked shyly "….It's ok if you don't want to I mean it does matter …I know this isn't really making sense" He took a huge gulp of air and said "What I'm trying to tell you is I want people to officially know about us and then there is Sinclair to think about" He winced "…..But if it's too soon I understand….." He fidgeted nervously.

Stella smiled then with her fingertips she tenderly caressed his left cheek her touch instantly easing his worries it amazed him how she did that no-one else had ever had such an effect on him not even Claire. "Mac I would love to be your date and no it's not to soon you can shout Stella Bonasera loves Mac Taylor from the Lab roof if you want I don't particularly care who knows even Sinclair I think everyone knows on the QT anyway."

Hearing her warm voice made any lingering feelings Mac had of anxiety melt away to nothing like snow in the midmorning sun "Good because Mac Taylor loves Stella Bonasera too and he intends to tell her that every day for the rest of his life" He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing each finger one by one "Even if she does steal my stuff" He teased indicating the robe.

Grinning Stella stood "Well then Detective Taylor as an Officer serving in the NYPD you have only one course of action left open to you don't you?" She teased undoing the robe's belt to reveal she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath "You must do you duty to serve and protect but if you want this robe back your gonna have to catch me first" She shot off into the bedroom.

"Stella Bonasera you will be the death of me" Mac yelled at the top of his lungs then chased after her "But what a way to go!"

They arrived for work two hours later a full thirty minutes late to be greeted by Danny Messer a knowing grin plastered all over his face "Good morning Guys ….herds of wild wildebeests stampeding on the FDR was there? Oh I know Elvis was holding a comeback gig in Central park" He smirked.

"If you really must know Danny we got so carried away making mad passionate love we lost track of time …once a day just isn't enough for us" Mac deadpanned.

Danny's jaw dropped to the floor and bounced back again at least twice "Your kidding right Mac?" He asked cautiously.

"Am I Stel?" Mac remained stoney faced.

"Kitchen floor, then the hall then we finally made it to the bedroom" She nodded innocently counting off on her fingers.

"Don't forget the shower twice" Mac pointed out.

"Of course not how could I ever forget that….My Mac's a regular sex god on the side aren't you tiger?" She smiled sweetly patting his butt affectionately.

"Ok far, far to much detail guys" Danny turned bright red and made a gagging sound "I'm sure Lindsay needs me for something vitally important" With that he dashed off towards DNA.

Mac stared at Stella and she stared back unable to stand it any longer they burst into fits of laughter grabbing a hold of each other they howled "You Stella Bonasera are a mean, mean woman" Mac wiped tears away from his eyes.

"You are meaner tiger" She waggled a finger at him.

"Oh so now it's tiger is it" He teased pulling him to her so her lips almost met his hers.

"Maybe that should be tigger" She whispered into the kiss.

"Only if you will be my Pooh bear" He breathed back savouring the taste of her lips.

"Sheesh not again" Flack sounded grumpy as he approached then "What is it with you two? I keep telling you just get a room" He sighed in mock exasperation.

"We already did" Mac retorted kissing Stella's forehead as they pulled apart."

"What can we do for you Flack" Stella asked the Detective.

"It's more what I can do for you Sinclair is in Mac's office wants to see the three of us and Hawkes. Plus Adam says to tell you that some Lawyer lady was nosing about looking for Stella so he put her in the break room" He explained "Last but not least just to satisfy my curiosity what exactly did you two do to Messer anyway?"

They found Hawkes already in Mac's office when they arrived and Sinclair safely ensconced in Mac's chair "Problem?" Sinclair asked noticing Mac's double take.

"No Sir…not at all my chair is your chair" He assured his boss taking a seat next to Hawkes on the sofa Stella and Flack following suite.

"I'll get straight to the point" Sinclair began "I had a conversation this morning with my opposite number in the Italian Police force he wanted me to warn you that Joseph Bonasera has been released from custody all charges against him have been dropped due to lack of evidence."

"The original Teflon man" Flack grunted.

"Exactly Detective Flack" Sinclair agreed wearily.

"Have they completely lost their minds?" Mac raged "The man is utterly immoral we helped the Italian CSO's go through Villa Rosa with a fine tooth comb not to mention every property he owns and his business dealings both sets of books we found enough to convict Bonasera industries for everything from murder for hire to tax evasion for god sake Marco made sure of that and they can't hold him?"

"Bonasera industries not Joseph himself" Sinclair pointed out "Everything traced back to his father the late Michael Bonasera so Joseph is in the clear you can't hold a man accountable for crimes his father committed."

"What about Stella's abduction" Flack interjected "Surely we can get him on that….."

"It's just my word against his in an unlit tunnel and I never saw his face even when we fought " Mac shook his head morosely "Stella was out cold and we found nothing else to connect him to her disappearance it wouldn't stand up in court."

"Where is he now?" Hawkes asked quietly "The Italian Police don't know he's vanished into thin air" Sinclair replied.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it" Flack groused.

"I think we can safely assume that I'm top of his to do list" Stella spoke up fearfully.

"No…" Mac said resolutely "He isn't getting near you not this time….." He slipped his arm protectively around her shoulders drawing her near "I'll kill him first."

Sinclair's announcement had left Stella's head spinning; the whole Bonasera family nightmare had been over and done with now the truth behind her mother's death had been exposed and those responsible brought to justice Grazia Bonasera was currently occupying a cell in one of Italy's most secure women's prisons awaiting trial for the murders of Michael and Marco Bonasera not to mention the American authorities were doing their damnest to extradite her in regards to the murder of Sofia Bonasera on US soil. Joseph should be facing a lengthy spell behind bars too it was so unfair she and Mac had begun making plans for their future together and now he was back to haunt them. It wasn't the threat to her own life that worried Stella the most but to Mac she knew Joseph would never leave them alone and she couldn't bear the thought of Mac being hurt or worse because of her. Miserably Stella headed for the break room all she really wanted was to have Mac hold her near making everything better but Sinclair had wanted to speak to him alone and she had this Lawyer person to deal with. Entering the break room she found a middle-aged woman with greying hair around her temples drinking coffee whilst tapping away at a lap top.

"Hello I'm Stella Bonasera" Stella stretched her hand out to the woman.

"Sarah Morgan of Morgan, Morgan and Wormwood associates" She shook Stella's hand firmly.

"What can I do for you Ms Morgan?" Stella asked "I'm afraid I'm not able to discuss any cases currently under investigation with you."

"This is nothing to do with you professionally Detective Bonasera but a personal matter….. the Italian Law firm representing the late Marco Bonasera's estate have engaged us to represent them here in the US I'm here to tell you that Mr Bonasera left you a sizeable bequest in his will you are now a very wealthy young woman you and your sister" She reported.

Stella flopped down on the nearest chair in shock all the stuffing knocked out of her the Bonasera clan had done it to her yet again "Sister?" She managed to choke out hoarsely "What Sister?"

"You're sleeping with Bonasera aren't you" Sinclair's words weren't so much a question but a statement of fact; Once the other three had left Mac's office Sinclair had gone straight in for the kill.

"Yes" Mac replied truthfully "Stella and I are romantically involved."

"Is this something you envisage as long term or merely a fling" Sinclair questioned him.

"May I ask what business it is of yours either way" Mac demanded to know.

"Don't kid a kidder Mac you know departmental rules perfectly well…no fraternization between Supervisors and their subordinates period it's a blatant conflict of interest not to mention exposing the NYPD to serious charges of sexual harassment so I need to know do you intend to pursue a long term relationship with Detective Bonasera or not?" He asked again.

"I care about her and she by some miracle cares for me so the answer is yes for as long as she will have me I intend to pursue a relationship with Stella Bonasera …I love her" He declared unbowed "And I always will."

"In that case we have a situation here" Sinclair growled "I can't allow you to be both her lover and boss … the Supervisor of the Albany lab is moving on to pastures new meaning her job is vacant I strongly advise that one of you ask for a transfer it doesn't matter which one particularly. Understand I went out on a limb for you over the whole Lab threatening to quit over the Bonasera kidnap but you have used your last get out of jail free card Mac if you won't end it then one of you must go."

Stella was sitting at her desk her head resting on her hands in a thoughtful pose completely oblivious to everything and everyone around her when Mac caught up with her.

"Stel….." He gently touched her shoulder jolting her out of her reverie "Stella is every thing alright?" He worried "Stupid question…of course everything's not alright is it?" He crouched down so he could be on level with her face.

"I have a sister all these years I never knew but I have a sister Mac" She blurted out "That's why the Lawyer wanted to see me before he died Marco had been trying to find her he left everything he had between the two of us ….look" She passed him a copy of a birth certificate.

"Grace Bonasera born April 25th 1977 New York State Women's Hospital, Mother: Sofia Bonasera, Father: unknown" Mac read out loud astonished as Stella "She was born two months before your Mother was killed."

"Sofia must have been pregnant when Professor P brought us here" She agreed.

"That could mean …." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"That Michael may well be her father the thought had crossed my mind" She sighed "Oh Mac everything is such a mess…growing up I longed for a sister someone I could share everything with and now I find that one of my dearest wishes has been granted but maybe not out of love but out of hatred in the most vile of circumstances."

Tears spilled down her face wordlessly Mac pulled her into his embrace her head resting on her should "We haven't really talked about this since we got back home have we?" He tried to comfort her "I'm sorry we should have …but I thought you needed time to come to terms with everything that happened out there and that when you were ready you would come to me ….. I'm here for you every step of the way you do know that Stel don't you? I'll catch you if you fall" Screw Sinclair he added silently neither he nor Joseph Bonasera were going to come between them Mac refused point blank to let them "I promise you Stella I will never leave you alone again."

"I know it sounds stupid but I miss Marco" She confessed "I know all the things he did over the years, the people he must have hurt but the man I knew was kind, warm and loving do you think it is possible to be a good man yet be involved in such things?"

"I think anything is possible but the Marco you knew was the loving father not Marco the Mafioso I think you should bear that in mind" Mac tucked a stray piece of hair behind her left ear "You're grieving for your father twice over Stel having lost both Marco and Professor P in such a short space of time I can only imagine what that feels like losing my dad once was tough enough."

"I want both of them to be my father Mac I know it's silly but I don't want to choose between them" She nodded.

"Which is why you have been putting off having a DNA test" He realized suddenly a whole lot of things making sense.

"It's not just about me anymore though is it? Regardless of the act that created her I have a sister and that changes everything" Stella shook her head "It's no longer me but us….. Joseph knows about her Ms Mason told me he was given a copy of Marco's will" She filled him in "So odds on he's going to go after her if nothing else but to hurt me."

"Then we find her first we get the entire team on it everything else except emergency's can wait till she's found" Mac was adamant "Did Marco have anymore details about what happened to her?"

"No only a newspaper clipping from the day after my Mother died about two little girls found abandoned in St Michaels church on the upper east side one approximately 2 years old the other two months old or there about" Stella showed him the yellowing scrap of paper.

"Well it's a start Stella" He smiled "A shot in the dark is better then nothing."

"What did Sinclair want?" She asked suddenly remembering Mac's meeting with their boss.

"Oh nothing important just staffing issues" Mac lied not wanting to cause her anymore heartache than she already was going through "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"I'm so glad you're here Mac" She snuggled closer to him.

"Me too" He murmured "Say it again Stel please?" He begged.

"Say what?" She pretended not to know.

"You know perfectly well what….." He began but was silenced by a long slender finger on his lips.

"Shush…."She ordered the ex-marine "I love you Taylor."

He responded by pressing her lips against his own "I love you too" He breathed out.

…..

**A/N: So what do you think? All feedback gratefully received as always. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SEASON 7 MAY START SOON BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE STELLA BONASERA (AND MK OF COURSE) NO SUBSTITUTE IS GOOD ENOUGH!**

From the outside St Michael's church looked like something out of your average Vampire movie Flack decided all dark, brooding and gargoylie "Why do I suddenly feel the need to hang a string of garlic around my neck" He asked out loud as he, Stella and Mac entered the place "St Michael's too is that some sick joke or what?"

"The irony isn't lost on me Flack" Stella shuddered her skin crawling remembering her late uncle Michael Bonasera.

Noticing her discomfort Mac gently covered her hand with his own "You don't have to do this you know Flack and I can handle it" He assured her.

"I want too Mac I might not have started this but I'm damn sure it'll be me who finishes it" She smiled at him squeezing back.

"Oh brother! Be careful you two that you don't get carried away you do know we are in a church don't you?" Flack teased "Unless you're planning on making an honest man out of Mac of course Stel" He chuckled to himself watching both his best friends turn a beautiful shade of pure crimson red.

"I'm she would make a very lovely bride if she did" A man quite obviously a priest appeared from the vestry carrying a dust covered cardboard storage box "You must be Detectives Bonasera, Flack and Taylor right? Father James Bond but you can call me Father Jimmy and before anyone comes up with any smart ass remarks I should point out at forty-five years of age if I hear one more pussy galore crack I won't be held responsible for my actions O.k.?" He smiled specifically eying Flack.

"Who me Father Jimmy wouldn't dream of it you can bet your Money penny on it" He punned eliciting loud groans of dismay from the other three.

"Detective Bonasera you believe that you were one of the two children found abandoned here in June 1977?" Father Jimmy asked.

"I do Father Jimmy" She nodded firmly "The other child we think is my sister who I badly need to find."

"Her life is in danger" Mac explained "There are people out there who wish to do her real harm and if we don't find her first then instead of a wedding it will be a funeral we need your services for."

"Obviously this all happened long before my time but I do remember hearing the story the then Priest of St Michael's Father Francis Rooney was preparing for evening prayers one warm summer night when he heard what he thought was a cat crying intending to chase the animal out of the building he followed the noise and found a toddler holding a baby girl in her arms no note and no Id. As far as I know the younger child was unharmed but the older girl had cut her arm, she couldn't tell anyone how they had come to be left here only that her name was Stella" He revealed "The older child you Detective Bonasera was placed in a children's home the younger one was taken in by one of St Michael's parishioners beyond that I'm afraid I have no idea what became of the her. However I did look out the parish records for you unfortunately they are paper based" He finished handing the storage box to Flack.

"What about Father Rooney?" Stella wanted to know.

Father Jimmy shook his head sadly "Detective Bonasera I'm so sorry he passed away two years ago he did have a housekeeper though Mary Brown she's in her eighties now and lives with her daughter in Albany I believe, I can get you her address."

Albany Mac flinched what was it with Albany today he grumbled silently to himself "Thank you Father Jimmy any little detail helps" He shook the Priest's hand gratefully.

"I hope you find your sister Detective Bonasera I really do" Father Jimmy smiled sympathetically.

"So that's everything we know up to date…..Flack and Hawkes are already in Albany, Danny I want you and Lindsay searching every adoption register, children's home and social services departmental record in New York state if necessary and Adam keep ploughing through old newspaper reports Stella and I will go through the parish records …" Following on from their meeting earlier with Father Jimmy Mac had called a council of war assembling his team in the conference room to issue assignments.

"We not looking for a child anymore Grace will be a thirty three year old woman by now" Lindsay spoke up "She may not particularly want to be found I think we should bear that in mind."

"She's right Mac and honestly I think I'd want to stay hidden if I was related to Joseph Bonasera and the others" Danny concurred with his wife "No offence Stella."

"None taken" Stella replied quietly, she'd been quiet since they had left St Michael's which was not like the Stella Mac knew and loved at all which worried him sick.

"She might be dead…." Adam piped up "I mean I hope she's not she might be happily married with six kids which would be good…." He flustered.

"Wherever she is we will find her we have the resources of the entire NYPD crime lab at our disposal finding Grace Bonasera should be child's play for us do I make my self clear" Mac frowned.

"Yes sir" they all chorused in unison.

"There is one other possible source of information…." Danny began cautiously.

"Grazia Bonasera you mean?" Stella asked.

"I know you don't want to deal with her Stel but she may be your best chance of tracking Grace down before Joseph does" Danny suggested "She must know something about Marco investigation into her whereabouts mustn't she?"

"She wont help Danny she hates anything to do with my mother particularly her children" Stella shook her head sadly "Grazia could have told me I had a sister when we were in Italy but she never said a word."

"Maybe and please don't yell here Stel" Lindsay grimaced "Maybe it was too painful for her to admit too that Sofia could have given birth to Michael's child."

"Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that witch" Stella seethed.

"Of course I don't I'm just trying to see her point of view is all Michael did try to replace her with Sofia" Lindsay attempted to explain her line of thinking.

"Her point of view?" Stella raged "The woman kills my mother with her bare hands orders one of her minions to kill me and Grace both, then fast forward thirty years she then admittedly does the world a favour by killing Michael not to mention my father in the process and you expect me to feel sorry for her? Lindsay this isn't some poor woman scorned believe me Grazia Bonasera is as cold as ice I doubt there is shred of humanity lefty anywhere in her soul."

"Stella I didn't mean to upset you…." Lindsay stammered.

"Moving on I think we can safely assume that Grazia Bonasera is a no go area" Mac quickly tried to change the subject "Does anybody have any questions?"

"Um what if it turns out that Grace is well a Bonasera?" Adam asked nervously "If you see what I mean."

"Then we will deal with it" Stella told him and stalked out of the room.

Once the rest of the team had gone their separate ways Mac went in search of Stella finding her alone in the break room "Tell me what's wrong" He said softly moving so he was standing in front of her.

"Everything" She said wryly "Can I get a hug?"

Wordlessly Mac took her into his arms holding her to him "Better?" He asked planting tender little kisses along her forehead and nose.

"A little…..I'm sorry Mac some birthday huh?" Stella sighed with a heavy heart "I'd planned such a special evening for you I wanted everything to be perfect since it's your first birthday with us officially a couple I was going to romance the pants of you."

"Believe me Stel if you want my pants off all you need do is ask" He quipped cradling her near.

"Not like that well maybe later…I meant I was going to take you for a moonlight picnic up on your apartment building's roof a little Sinatra, you in your charcoal suit and black shirt…" She explained.

"Oh you like that suit do you I must remember that" He chuckled.

"I didn't say you would be wearing it for long now did I?" She smiled one of her special Mac only smiles.

"Would you settle for donuts and coffee in my office" He offered "I could even be persuaded to close the blinds" Instead of speaking she answered him in another way planting a long, warm kiss on his lips.

"Guy's I've found…..sorrrryyy I didn't know" Adam panicked as he came crashing through the break room door.

"It's alright Adam" Mac reassured him as they pulled apart "What do you have?"

"I found a reference to you and Grace in the New York Times see" Adam excitedly waived a copy of a newspaper article that he'd printed off the Internet at them both "Seems like you made quite a sensation back in the day Stella."

Taking the piece of paper from him Mac grinned "I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again you were one cute kid Stel!"

Stella stared at the article there was a photograph of two nurses each cuddling a child she recognized herself immediately "Who abandoned the belles of St Michael's the headline screamed out. "It's seems Father Jimmy was right" Stella bit her lip thoughtfully "Grace was fostered by one of St Michael's parishioners and her husband they called her Kara but it doesn't give their names."

"At least we have something more to go on" Mac offered "I'll have Danny and Lindsay run checks on every state record for girls named Kara summer 1977 onwards."

"O'Connor" Flack announced his and Hawkes triumphant return to the lab with one single word as they strolled into the break room "O'Connor…..Grace Bonasera was fostered by Kevin and Thora O'Connor for an octogenarian Mary Brown has a memory like an elephant."

"She bakes a mean cookie too" Hawkes patted his stomach approvingly.

"I take it your road trip was fruitful then" Stella asked.

"Mary remembered you and Grace clearly said she helped Father Rooney care for you both till Social Services stepped in" Hawkes replied.

"She said that you broke your heart crying when they separated you but that the O'Connor's already had three other foster kids and couldn't afford to take both of you in" Flack continued "The bad news is that they moved out of New York back in the eighties and she doesn't know where to."

"Kara O'Connor… Grace Bonasera we are getting closer I can feel it in my bones Mac" Stella eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We will find her Stel…. I won't let Joseph harm either of you" He promised.

It's the small differences she noticed sharing a bed with someone after spending all those years alone the warmth of Mac's body next to hers, his breath on her cheek or waking to a sweet good morning kiss but right now it was the soft sound of snoring. Propping herself up on one elbow Stella watched Mac sleeping he looked so peaceful she was glad one of them was getting some sleep tonight anyway. Gently she kissed his cheek then quietly so she wouldn't wake him she slipped out of bed grabbing Mac's robe she wrapped it around her body savouring the wonderful old spicy Mac smell for a moment and headed of into the kitchen maybe a hot drink would help her sleep she rationalized.

Pottering around the kitchen Stella prepared a mug of hot chocolate for herself she'd never met such a tidy man as Mac Taylor she mused her own place usually looked like an entire herd of rabid rhino had rampaged through it but here even the spoons were arranged in size order. Stella put it down to all that time he'd spent in the marines and had been busily 'untidying' Mac's life since the first night she'd stayed over declaring Mac needed to live a little mind you Mac had retaliated by colour coding her sock draw when she'd left her hose to dry in his bathroom. That had necessitated Stella declaring all out war belting Mac with a pillow which in turn led to a fully fledged pillow fight that then led to a truce when she'd accidentally on purpose let Mac win sealed with a kiss lots of kissing actually which of course then evolved into well them getting passionate. Stella smiled to herself as she settled down on Mac's sofa with her drink thinking how happy they had been these past few weeks now they were finally together, next time maybe she'd leave her sneakers in the refrigerator just to see what Mac did! Sipping at her drink Stella again contemplated how unfair it was that Joseph Bonasera was again in her life …no their lives hers, Mac's and Grace's.

"I wonder what your doing right now Grace" She murmured to herself, Stella knew next to nothing about this woman but apart from Mac finding her was all she cared about. Stella wanted to know everything about her did she know Stella even existed if she did then why had she never contacted her? If she didn't know what could or should Stella say when they finally met? "Hi I'm your big sis sorry about missing the last thirty years or so of your life it was just one of those things" Really wouldn't cut it would it? If she didn't know how on earth was Stella ever going to explain about the Bonasera family? "I don't suppose that the Godfather is your favourite movie at all?" What did Grace look like? Did they look like each other Stella longed to know. What if they didn't like each other? What if she was a chip of the old Bonasera block after all and spent her spare time stealing candy from babies? All this and much more swamped Stella's mind even simple things like Grace's favourite colour or song or could she speak their mother's native Greek filled her thoughts and it was driving her insane Stella needed to find this woman before she drove herself crazy with curiosity if nothing else.

A low buzzing filtered through the silence indicating her cell phone required attention thankfully she'd left it on the Mac's coffee table when they had gone to bed so putting down her drink Stella picked up the phone the caller's id was not given puzzled Stella pressed the answer key "Bonasera" She said softly.

"Hello little cousin long time no speak" A sickeningly familiar voice greeted her cheerily.

"Joseph Bonasera" Stella shuddered with a mixture of fear and disgust "What the hell do you want?"

"What's rightfully mine or should that be ours yours, mine and our baby sister's" Joseph replied "It's rather an interesting question that isn't it? Nature vs. nurture is she one of us a true Bonasera or not?"

"Stay away from her Joseph or….." Stella began.

"Or what exactly? Really little cousin I don't think your in any position to make demands do you?" Joseph sneered "You don't even know were she is and the PI Uncle Marco employed was the very best."

"Was?" Stella asked fearfully.

"You know me little cousin I don't leave loose ends" Joseph laughed "Anyway I'm feeling generous so I'm going to give you a clue I bet your just dying to see what she looks like aren't you?"

A little yellow envelop icon appeared on the screen of Stella's phone "Good hunting little cousin we'll be seeing you soon no doubt and Bonasera family get togethers are always so much fun aren't they?" Joseph jeered then the phone went dead.

Her stomach in knots Stella opened the photo attachment Joseph had sent her a young woman appeared walking through a sun soaked garden or possibly a park wearing black jeans and a white tank top, her obsidian coloured curly hair tied back in a neat pony tail akin to how Stella wore her own more caramel coloured tresses at work from time to time. Her skin like Stella's was olive toned and Grace had the same slender dancer's build guessing though Stella would say that she was the taller of the two sisters but it was her eyes that Stella was struck by, the most. Grace had ocean green eyes just like the one's Stella saw in the mirror every day and that of their mother's. Underneath the picture was a caption "Finders Keepers" it said and Stella felt her run blood cold at that.

Stella clambered of the sofa and dashed back into the bedroom shaking Mac gently to wake him she explained about the phone call and showed him the picture "He know's Mac" She told him worriedly "Joseph knows were Grace is."


End file.
